You Dont Exist Unless They're Talking About You
by AliceCullen122
Summary: Its gossip girl LA style. Plz read and review!
1. Hey!

-I do not own Gossip Girl or anything that goes along with it-

* * *

Disclaimer : All the real names of places people and events have been altered or abbreviated to protect the innocent. Namely, me.

**hey people!**

Gossip Girl here. Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Los Angeles's elite.

**S's **back from her weekend in Paris and looks as though she already has a new wardrobe. All from private French boutiques I presume. Schools almost out and all everyone is thinking about is losing that extra tummy fat and those love handles for your fav bikini. I saw the three **B's **over at **Barneys **buying their dresses for the **S.O.S. **party. They looked floral, very floral. I'm not sure if I am saying this in a good way. Everyone who is anyone is invited to the **S.O.S. **party at **S's. **Everyone except **H.** Maybe they forgot to print your invite **H**, because I sure got mine. The party is supposed to be by the pool so don't forget your bathing suit. I don't exactly know why everyone in **LA** celebrates summer. Its practically summer year round in good ol' **LA.** All **S** can think about is her annual summer vacation. But I've heard this year she's spending it with her honey, **T**. Or not. Not getting along are we **S **and **T**. Don't forget **S **your not the only Barbie that wants the spot light and I think we all know who's grabbing for the gold medal at this very second.

**Attention all A-Lister's: **

I heard **H's **planning a bash too. Just like her. To want to be better that is. What can i say, she gets what she wants. Who wants to bet it will be ten times better then **S's. **Dont say anything outloud. Dont want to get on **S's** bad side...Too late.

**Sightings**

**T, **shall we say, "hugging" H**. **Seemed more like groping her. Hmmm…wonder what that's about.

**C **furious stomping out of **Moschino's**. Didn't have a dress in your size **C**? I forgot to tell you they only go up to size 2.

Spotted. **S **getting off her parents private jet from a trip to Paris for the weekend. A lot had happened in the 3 days you were gone **S**, I would be careful if I were you.

**S **was spotted again holding hands with her new honey, or **M's **new honey, or…well forget it. They were so cute! It was like a fairy tale. But remember** S **and **H** all fairy tales don't always have happy endings…

You know you love me,

XOXO

**Gossip Girl**


	2. Hatching a plan

"WHAT!" Shannon Armstrong screamed at the top of her lungs as she stepped out of the shower. She stared at her new Sidekick. Her worst nightmare was coming true. Heather Hamilton was planning an end of school bash? What a whore! Her cell buzzed and it was a text from Heather:

**Hey Shannon,**

**Guess u found out bout my party b4 I could have the joy of telling you…what a shame. It's a rare thing when we can see your face as mad as it is right now…wait never mind. Ur always angry. Don't take it out on a tub of chocolate ice cream. You just got rid of those nasty love handles wouldn't want to see all that work go to waste.**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Heather**

Shannon decided not to respond, fearing she might say something stupid because she was so angry. She pulled out a bottle of Tequila and made herself a margarita. In LA parents didn't care if their children drank or did drugs or slept with half the town. As long as she kept a pretty face for parties and the public. She looked in the mirror and groaned. Her normally glossy blonde hair was now ratted and tangled and there were dark purple circles under her deep blue eyes. Her naturally perfectly toned, flawless skin was now red in the cheeks from her anger. She stomped into her parent's room to find her mom applying make-up in front of the mirror.

"MOM! How could this happen to me!" She yelled

"Calm yourself dear. You'll create creases in your forehead from all your anger. Now what happened?" Her mother Evangeline Armstrong asked.

"_This_ happened!" Shannon said shoving her phone in her mothers face

"Oh honey, I'm sure its just a rumor. And if not I'm sure you and Heather will work it out. Just relax dear. Make an appointment at Paula's for a spa day." She said not even looking down.

"I have school mother! How am I going to face the entire school now that she is planning a rival party!"

"Your going to go to your room, put on a lot of cover up and hope for the best." Eva said guiding her daughter out of the room, pecking her on the cheek and closing her bedroom door.

"Great…" Shannon muttered to herself "Dorinda!" She shouted for the house maid.

"Yes Miss Shannon?" Dorinda asked running up the stairs.

"Tell Chef Leon I want a tall stack of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon for breakfast and I want it exactly at nine o-clock!" She said crossly

"But Miss Shannon, what about your diet?"

"JUST DO IT DORINDA!" Shannon yelled

"Yesss, Miss Shannon!" Dorinda said quickly walking down the stairs.

Shannon walked into her closet to find all her newly designed clothes neatly packaged and in bags. She picked up one of the bags and pulled out her new white Fendi dress and reached into her Prada bag and pulled out a pair of short silver heels. She put in some diamond studs and put on her diamond heart necklace. She put her hair in a lose bun and grabbed her white Louis Vuitton tote and walked downstairs.

"Dorinda. I want all my new clothes put away properly before I get home today. And where are my pancakes?" Shannon said stubbornly

"Yes Miss Shannon. In the casual dining room, Miss Shannon." Dorinda said obediently.

As Shannon sat there eating more carbs and calories than her body could hold she got to thinking. So what if Heather is planning a party? It just means her party has to be ten times better.

"Miss. Shannon, your rides here." Dorinda said

Shannon took one last bite and started walking towards the door. She stepped outside and slipped on her Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses. She slid into the backseat of the black Mercedes Benz and sighed.

"This is going to be a fun day…" She said smiling


	3. Dont be so humble your not that great

As Heather Hamilton stepped out of her custom made mosaic shower, her cell phone buzzed.

"Really Heather, dear?" Her mother Olivia Hamilton said walking into Heather's bedroom. "The guests are waiting so please get dressed and come downstairs." Her mother said gesturing towards their dining room where their "guest's" were enjoying a breakfast at the Hamilton's. Those guest's would be Tamaqua and Cyrus Robertson and their son Shawn who was 15, Heather's age and they were planning on marrying him off to Heather, Samuel and Penelope Jacobson and their daughter Kaitlyn who was 12 and Pauletta and Damon Cunningham with their son Andrew who was Heathers age and they too were planning on marrying Andrew off to her.

"Sorry, but this is urgent mom. I'll get dresses in a second and I will be downstairs in a minute." Heather said politely. She walked into the bedroom as her mom exited and closed the door and she looked down at her iPhone. A smile grew wider and wider on her lips. Someone had told Gossip Girl about her party plans. She could just see Shannon Armstrong throwing a fit in her bedroom and running to mommy to tell her the situation. Might as well text her and say good morning….

**Hey Shannon,**

**Guess u found out bout my party b4 I could have the joy of telling you…what a shame. It's a rare thing when we can see your face as mad as it is right now…wait never mind. Ur always angry. Don't take it out on a tub of chocolate ice cream. You just got rid of those nasty love handles wouldn't want to see all that work go to waste.**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Heather**

She pressed send. And smiled to herself. And then she groaned. For a second she forgot about the breakfast party. She walked into her closet and pulled on a white Charlotte Russe camisole and some Lucky Brand jeans. She put on her black Dolce and Gabbana leather bomber jacket and slipped on some black Jimmy Choo heels. She walked into her bathroom and put on her make-up making sure to put on extra Mascara to make her deep brown eyes pop. She brushed out her sleek black hair and pinned it back. She smeared on some bright red lip stick and called it good. She shoved in some hoop earrings, grabbed her black Chanel handbag and walked downstairs. When she walked into the dining room all heads turned towards her. The first person to speak was Cyrus and Tamaqua.

"Heather dear! You look fabulous as usual! She said standing up and pecking each of my cheeks." She said smiling

"Yes its lovely to see you." Cyrus said with a grin

They both sat down and Heather made her way around the table kissing and hugging the Robertson's and the Cunningham's. Finally she took a seat between Andrew Cunningham and her mother.

"Have some omelet honey. Eggs are supposed to make your hair look glossier." Olivia Hamilton said

"Ummm…Mom I'm on a diet remember." She said shyly

"Oh of course dear. That's why I had Chef Paolo make it low in carbs."

"Thanks mom." She said and took a bite.

"I can't believe their making us sit through another one of their breakfast's." Andrew said sighing.

"It cant be that bad. I mean you get to see me." Heather said flirtatiously

They both laughed.

"Are you ready for school to be over Heather dear?" Pauletta Cunningham said cheerfully.

"Yes, I am. Its been quite a fun year though. I am kind of tired of all the tests and finals though."

"Yes of course. Have you looked into college yet?"

"Yes. Even though its only ninth grade, I don't think you cant be over prepared." Heather said

"Yes of course you cant! I keep trying to tell Andrew here, that but he doesn't listen to me. And Damon's no help!" She said laughing.

Heather looked down at her watch. It was nine thirty and the car still wasn't here? School started at ten…

Right on que Albert their butler walked in. "Miss. Heather your ride is here." He said

"Thank you Albert. You may be excused." Olivia said

"Love you mom." Heather said kissing her mother on the cheek. "It was wonderful seeing you all again." She said waving and walked out the door. She slipped into the BMW's back seat


	4. Not so rich girl

Alison King was sitting at her kitchen table drinking tea and having toast when her brother Sam walked in, in his boxers and a white t-shirt.

"Eww Sam go put some clothes on." Alison said cringing

"No. Dad said you need to hurry up and get ready if you want a ride." Sam said yawning and scratching his head.

"Fine." She said pouting and went to her room

When she stepped out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself. Her cell buzzed on the counter. She picked it up and looked at it.

_1 missed message from "Gossip Girl", _it read

She flipped open her razor and read the message.

_**Attention all A-Lister's: **_

_I heard __**H's **__planning a bash too. Just like her. To want to be better that is. What can i say, she gets what she wants. Who wants to bet it will be ten times better then __**S's. **__Don't say anything out loud. Don't want to get on __**S's**__ bad side...Too late._

Alison sighed. To bad she wasn't an "A-Lister". No, nothing about Alison King made her anything like the girls she went to school with. She wasn't rich, overly beautiful, or popular. She was a loner with her brother Sam. She lived in an old one story with her dad Keith and her brother Sam. They owned a old Volkswagen beater and ate macaroni and cheese for breakfast. The most designer she ever got was Abercrombie and Forever21.

She walked into her room and slipped on some yellow _Pacsun _jeans and a gray long sleeve. She put on some black heels with bows on them she bought on the clearance rack in _Nordstrom Rack _and pulled on a pink trench coat. She put on a gold necklace that used to belong to her mom and some earrings that matched it and she threw on some mascara and lip gloss. She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and grabbed her black purse and walked into the living room.

"Dad, I'm just gonna take the bus." Alison said impatiently looking at her father reading the newspaper.

"Mmmhmmm…" Keith King mumbled

"Are you coming Sam!?" She yelled upstairs.

"Yeah!" He said coming down with his messenger bag at his side.

"Lets go." Alison said and walked out the door. She got out into the bright California sun and slipped on her sunglasses.

She sighed and saw Shannon Hamilton going down the street in her Mercedes Benz. "If only I were a rich girl…." She thought to herself

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR!!!!!! plz plz plz comment!**


End file.
